Sabrina Raincomprix
}} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/755033027823046656 is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and Chloé's "all-purpose girl."https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 In "Antibug", after a furious Chloé ignores her and pretends she's invisible, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes '''Vanisher, an invisible supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Sabrina stands at a medium height, and has orange hair in a bob style and sea green eyes. Civilian attire She wears a white hairband and glasses with a pale brown and gray rim. On her lips, she has light pink lipstick. She wears a purple and blue argyle vest, and underneath that, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a gray bow tied to the collar. She has bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern, bright blue socks, and white sneakers with black soles. As Vanisher Vanisher, while being entirely invisible, still wears her regular outfit and glasses, along with her brooch and a bag. Personality Sabrina is meek, mousy, and very loyal to Chloé. She is always trying to impress Chloé and get on her good side by helping her. Despite being constantly bossed around and bullied by Chloé, Sabrina can be surprisingly unpleasant and be conniving herself, as shown by her stealing Marinette's derby hat design for Chloé in "Mr. Pigeon" and eagerly helping Chloé get Alya suspended in "Lady Wifi". She feels very guilty if she makes a mistake, and she has a warped sense of how friendship works, believing that she must completely submit herself to helping a friend, such as by doing their homework. Outside of Chloé's presence and assistance, Sabrina is nice, and grateful for anyone's geniality, compassion, and generosity. As Vanisher, she is malicious, confident, and vengeful. She messes with Chloé and humiliates her in any way possible. Abilities As a civilian AB (170).png|Vanisher tugging Chloé's purse. AB (238).png|Vanisher pulling Chloé's bangs. AB_lq_S01_(217).png|Covered in glitter, Vanisher posed and ready to fight. AB_lq_S01_(240).png|Vanisher and Ladybug wrestling. Sabrina is smart and hardworking, being able to finish both her homework and Chloé's homework on time. She knows the rules of her school — noting that theft by a student results in one week of suspension — and she can be very sneaky, trapping Juleka in a bathroom stall with a chair without the adults' awareness in "Reflekta" and secretly taking a picture of Marinette's derby hat design in "Mr. Pigeon". As Vanisher Vanisher is entirely invisible, not even casting a shadow, and she is only partially visible if something covers her, such as glitter. Additionally, she is skilled in combat, holding up well against Ladybug and Cat Noir in a fight. She can also throw objects from her bag as projectiles, which are invisible as well. Family Relationships Chloé Bourgeois Sabrina is dedicated to being Chloé's helper and friend, although she is always uneasy whenever she fails her in any way. Sabrina and Chloé have been friends since childhood, with Chloé offering Sabrina companionship in return for Sabrina doing her work for her. No matter how unfairly Chloé treats her, Sabrina does whatever she can to prove her usefulness, even going along with her heartless schemes, such as stealing Marinette's derby hat design or her diary. The two fight with each other in "The Evillustrator" when Marinette makes Sabrina realize that she's being used. However, at the end of the episode, she goes back to Chloé's side, saddened by the thought of the Evillustrator's attack on Chloé and bribed by Chloé with a beret. In "Antibug", Chloé and Sabrina are seen cosplaying as Ladybug and Cat Noir, respectively. Butler Jean reveals that Chloé fights with Sabrina often, but that the worst time was when Sabrina accidentally revealed their identities to Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack, both of whom believed that Chloé was Ladybug. After this incident, Chloé starts pretending that Sabrina does not exist, distressing Sabrina and making her vulnerable to Hawk Moth's akumatization. As Vanisher, she does whatever she can to make Chloé's life miserable and to make sure that Chloé will never have any more friends. However, after she is defeated, she affectionately picks up the brooch that Chloé gave her, and at the end of the episode, the two make peace as Chloé stops ignoring Sabrina and gives her a new brooch. Roger Raincomprix Lieutenant Roger is Sabrina's father and she loves him immensely. When he becomes Rogercop, Sabrina quickly recognizes him, something that most civilians aren't usually able to do. She also joins him to find Adrien when it's believed that he has gone missing in "A Christmas Special". Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug In general, Sabrina follows Chloé in making fun of and humiliating Marinette. However, as seen in "The Evillustrator", Sabrina has a genuinely nice side and acts kinder towards Marinette throughout the episode after getting in a fight with Chloé, until she gets angry with her too because Marinette makes up an excuse to go fight the Evillustrator instead of doing the science project with her. Occasionally, Sabrina is kind to Marinette, expressing thanks to her for taking the trap box off her hand in "Darkblade", and being pleasantly surprised by the Christmas log from her at the bakery in the Christmas special. Treating Ladybug very differently from how she treats Marinette, Sabrina is joyous about Ladybug's heroic deeds and protection of Paris. As Vanisher, she proudly believes Ladybug can't defeat her, even after she gets covered in glitter. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Though Sabrina doesn't appear to know Adrien very well, she supports Chloé's crush on him and her attempts to get closer to him. Outside of her aiding Chloé's schemes, Sabrina likes Adrien and sees him as a friend, clearly showing her concern for him in the Christmas special when she goes driving with her father to find him and joins others to check on him once he is found. Like with Ladybug, Sabrina considers Cat Noir important in keeping Paris safe from supervillains. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In past class photos, Sabrina's hair was the same, but her clothes differed in that she wore a dark green sweater with a light green diamond pattern, with a light green headband; she also wore black leggings with green diamond patterns along with light green socks; and she wore green shoes. She had the same dark grey ribbon on her sweater. * In earlier concept designs for Sabrina, she had full bangs with the rest of her hair worn up in a bun, her dress shirt's sleeves were shorter, and her sweater vest and sock pattern were shades of green.Image from the 2014 Licensing Show Video. * Originally, Sabrina and Chloé were supposed to be in a trio with Alix, which was a reference to the main trio (Sam, Clover, and Alex) in Totally Spies!''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/674293643944067072 * As with most of the characters in the show, Sabrina's last name is a wordplay in French. In this case, Raincomprix seems to be a turn on ''Rien Compris, meaning "Not Understood" or "Misunderstood." * Unlike other akumatized villains, she does not appear to get a different outfit upon being infected, only becoming invisible. * So far, she is the only akumatized villain who has appeared whose name has not been the basis of the title of the episode in which she appears. ** While Jean Duparc is also akumatized without being the basis of an episode title, his akumatized form has not actually appeared in an episode. * In "Robostus", Sabrina's hair has dark green highlights. ** However, it is currently unknown whether this was intentional or an error. de:Sabrina Raincomprix es:Sabrina Raincomprix ru:Сабрина Ренкомпри pl:Sabrina Raincomprix fr:Sabrina Raincomprix pt-br:Sabrina Raincomprix ko:사브리나_레인컴프릭스 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains